


Mine.

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Glass heart, M/M, Not conventional, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Protect asahi, love note's, suga mama to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suga decide's to help Asahi and Nishinoya fall in love after nishi confesses to suga his feeling's for the other third year. all goes well and pretty poorly too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

“S...Suga?” I tugged my senpai and vice captains shirt. He looked down at me and smiled, “Can...uh...Can I ask you something? Omega to Omega?” He nodded as Hinata and Tanaka yelled jumping up and down at hinata’s great serve. The sounds of sneakers squeaking on the polished floors making me feel more at home that I felt at home.  
“What's up Nishi?” He smiled and lead me outside so we could talk where it would be quite and we wouldn't be disturbed.   
“Hey...so I’ve been thinking,” I said and scratched the back of my neck, “I've uh...I uh...the past two heats were rough you know, and I uh...How did you tell daichi that you had feelings for him?” I blurted quickly my cheeks and face turning a deep crimson.  
“It took a lot of patience and I finally one day over meat buns, let it slip...He said how much he loved the meat buns, and I said how I loved him…” he chuckled and kicked at the ground.  
“Really? How’d he take it?”  
“I had some rice on my face, cause it was the meat and curry buns, and he cupped my cheek and kissed the corner of my lips,and stuff, just kinda happened…” He blushed and looked down at me, “Why? You finally gonna tell our resident ace that you want to be his omega?” He hummed. I nodded and took a deep breath.  
“Yeah...I'm uh...I’m not sure mating quite yet...But I do wanna date him…” I hummed. The silver man nodded and smiled at me.  
“I have an idea hon. Just let me talk to daichi, get him in on it too, come to school early tomorrow, and come straight to the club room,” He said and patted my head before running back into the gym and grabbing daichi nearly bouncing up and down in his place next to him.

 

The next morning.

I grumbled as I pushed myself through the school gate and trudged down the path next to the school and back to the club rooms. The sun had just started to rise when I started climbing the stairs, the brisk fall air chilling me through my thin winter jacket. I pulled my arms to my chest holding my jacket closer to my body.  
“N...Noya,” I turned fast and saw Asahi holding a letter in his hand. His black jacket zipped completely and covered with the orange scarf that I had given him for his birthday.  
“Asahi! Hi,” I grinned and waved, “What you have there?” I asked as he started climbing the stairs.  
“You should know…”  
“What? Why should I know?”  
“You wrote it for me...didn't you? I thought it was suga’s hand writing...But you showed up…” he said softly looking away. I growled and grabbed the note from him and opened it reading the words.

‘Asa-chan,

You're my best friend, and I would like you to be more than that. I watch you during the games, and during practice. I know you could have any Omega or Beta that you want, but...I want you to be my Alpha. And I want to be your omega. I'll be at the club room early tomorrow morning. If you want to know who I am, and want to be my alpha, than meet me there at 5:45 before practice...If not...than I'll see you around.

~Your future omega <3’

I looked at the words in front of me in disbelief.  
“I...I didn't write this Asahi…” I mumbled.  
“y...You didn't? O...Oah,” he mumbled, his face falling.  
“n...No. that’s not what I meant. Suga wrote this...he...uh...He wrote this for me...and he told me to be here at this time too...cause....I told him that I liked you I just didn't know how to tell you...so he did that for me..” I said quickly taking his hands and looking up at me. He smiled softly. His face a deep red from the blush.   
“Nishi...how do you feel about me?” He asked softly, his hands trembling as he held the scarf around his neck in his hands. I smiled at the brunet. The rising sun casting a halo around his head of orange and red.  
“Azumane, I love you,” I whispered. His head snapped up and he stared at me. His eyes wide as if he were a dear about to be hit by a speeding car.  
“you...You what?” He stammered. I took a step forward and took his hand.   
“Asahi Azumane. I love you. Im sure youre my alpha. I'm not sure I'm ready to be your mate, but I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to come to my rescue when I'm in heat. When i'm upset...I don't want another day where I ask for help and you walk away...Asahi...I don't play for the fans...I play to have fun...and I play to play with you...I want to get stronger to impress you...I get so jealous when I see girls flirting with you...when you get love letters from other girls too…” I blurted not caring about how the giant man in front of me might just drop me, and might just say no. that with every word from my mouth I could be destroying our friendship.   
“Nishi…” He mumbled, “I...I had no idea you felt this way…” He said softly.  
“I...I'm sorry asahi! Please forget this happened!” I bowed and bit tears back. My heart breaking as he spoke.  
“Listen to me.” He snapped his scent wrapping around me, “Yuu. I love you. I love you so much. I want to be your mate...I want to hold you every night. I love you so much. “Please...be my mate. I'll wait forever if you want...Just...Please...I want to cover you with my scent. I want other’s to know that I, and i alone get to touch Karasuno’s guardian deity! I Play for you and only you. I don't like the way the girls see you and fawn over how cute you are. I want to be the only one who can call you that. I want you to be mine. I want to hold you late at night, I want to be the one who comes to you when you’re in heat. I love you Yuu Nishinoya. Please...Be my boyfriend,” He said and dropped to his knees so his face was in my chest.  
“I love you asahi,” I whimpered.  
“Be my mate,”   
“I always have been” I whispered and hugged him tightly. I would have to get back at suga for this later, but at this point. I was to damn happy to be soaking in my...boyfriend's smell. He’s only mine...and only mine...no one else’s. mine.


End file.
